Roll neck bearings of the type referred to above are well known to those skilled in the art, as evidenced by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,199. Conventionally, the end covers for such bearings have been axially mounted on the chocks and held in place by means of screws, keys, or the like. However, since the bearings are usually quite large in diameter, the covers are extremely heavy, and operating personnel must resort to the use of overhead cranes or other like apparatus when removing the covers prior to changing rolls or performing other routine maintenance. This procedure is very time consuming, particularly where overhead cranes are not readily available when needed. Also, after the covers are removed and placed on the mill floor, they are likely to collect dust and dirt, and they also clutter up the work area, making it more difficult for maintenance personnel to perform their duties.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for connecting covers to the bearing chocks in a rolling mill which obviates or at least substantially minimizes the problems noted above.
A more specific object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for hingedly connecting the covers to the chocks in a manner which permits the covers to be axially retracted from their closed position prior to being swung outwardly to open positions.
A further object of the present invention is to enable operating personnel to open the covers without having to resort to overhead cranes or other like lifting mechanisms, with the covers remaining connected to the chocks in their open position.